


Українське АУ

by theheartmaybetheweakestpartofme



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Daddy Kink, Folklore, M/M, social unevenness, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartmaybetheweakestpartofme/pseuds/theheartmaybetheweakestpartofme
Summary: Магічний всесвіт, сюжет має певні спільні риси з фільмом. Дія відбувається у першій половині 19 ст. Кріденс - кріпак у пані Марусі Лук, чиє товариство Новий Конотоп веде боротьбу з відьмацтвом та іншими нечистими силами. У селі починаються загадкові події. Грейвс, намісник з «Міністєрства о дєлах чародєйскіх», береться розслідувати цю справу.





	1. Хлопець

**Author's Note:**

> Будь ласка, залишайте ваші відгуки! Щоб продовжувати, мені потрібно знати, чи комусь цікаво ... А також, якщо ви можете підказати, які ще теги потрібно додати, кажіть с:

     

Листопад прийшов с дощами, а це означало, що босим ногам ходити кам’янистими стежками чи грузнути в грязюці серед в’ялої трави було особливо неприємно. Не кажучи вже про холод. Уже майже смеркало, з темних придорожніх хащ чулося шарудіння. Певно, то був лише вітер. Удень це б не викликало ніяких сумнівів, а от ввечері все здавалося більш страхітливим. Особливо, коли ти вийшов за межі села. Так було з одним хлопчиною, що зараз поспішав по дорученню своєї пані.

Кріпаку Кріденсу вже було повних вісімнадцять років, він був вищим за багатьох сільських хлопців. Якщо тільки стояв рівно, бо він по звичці завжди сутулився, очікуючи штурханів з усіх боків. Оскільки пані Маруся Лук, яка, як вона казала, «ростила» його, була лихою жінкою. Чи через якийсь жахливий випадок у її минулому, чи через просто відсутність душі, як ходили плітки, вона, розлючена на весь світ, давала собі розраду у знущанні над «своїми дітьми». Рідних дітей у неї не було, пані Маруся ніколи не мала чоловіка (принаймні з того часу, як переїхала до села). У неї були кріпаки – завжди тільки діти – праця котрих забезпечувала її власне існування, а також товариства Нового Конотопу. Маруся Лук, набожна до кінчиків своїх пальців, свято вірила у існування відьом, чарівників та іншої нечистої сили, з якою потрібно було боротися. До товариства входило декілька літніх жінок, також трошки тих, що були молодше. Іноді вони тягнули на зібрання і своїх дітей. На цих вечорах вони читали Біблію, слухали проповіді пані Марусі, обговорювали хто з односельчан поводив себе по-відьмацькі підозріло. У селі була своя церква, зі своїм приходським священиком, проте Маруся вважала його трактування Святого Письма занадто новітнім і поблажливим до грішників і мерзенних нечистих чародійських душ. Тому весь свій час і сили витрачала на розвиток свого товариства, окрім тих випадків, коли треба було відлупцювати її власних негідників, що, як вона вважала, вписувалося у рамки її «освітньої програми».

Тож йдучи у пітьмі, Кріденс, усіма силами боровся зі своєю уявою, що малювала йому страхіть і нелюдів. Він чудово розумів, що це все вигадки для малих, якими їх залякують, щоб вони скоріше лягали спати чи доїдали всю кашу. Так було у звичайних людей. А от у його «сім’ї» ці страшні історії поставали в ролі притч, від яких холодило кров. У пані Марусі надзвичайно яскраво виходило описати вигляд упирів і перевертнів, з якими водилися відьми; темні ліси, куди лихі сили заманювали діточок і поїдали їх починаючи пальчиків на ніжках; і тому подібне. Кріденс майже фізично відчував, як щось вогке и холодне торкалося його голеної потилиці, чіпляючи смоляне волосся, підстрижене під горщик. Хлопець прискорив ходу, плутаючись своїми довгими ногами по нерівній землі. Він тремтячими руками стискав сильніше свою ношу – у сірий папір був завернутий великий відріз тканини, яку зіткали його «сестри». Зараз в домі з дітей було лише троє: він і двоє дівчат. Інші кріпаки чи вмерли від хвороби (не в останню чергу спричинені жорстокими побоями), чи були перепродані. Останнє було навіть страшніше для дітлахів, адже Маруся їх старанно залякувала, що інші пани – грішні та страшні кати, які заберуть своїх кріпаків з собою до пекла. Смерть була ж шляхом до очищення від недостойного земного життя. Звичайно, маючи на увазі, якщо вони – діти – поводили себе слухняно.

Тканину Кріденс мав віднести до крамаря і обміняти на зерно і сіль. Маруся Лук вважала, що продукти для кріпаків мають лише обмінюватись на результати їх праці, яка виконувалась у «вільний від роботи час», якого у дітлахів майже не було. Саме тому хлопець тримав мертвою хваткою свій пакунок: не виконавши доручення, він прирече сестер до голоду. Цього йому найбільше не хотілось, а до болючих ударів він якимось чином звик.

Раптом позаду почулися кроки і голос. Злякано повернувшись, Криденс побачив дві великі тіні серед дерев вдалині. Та вони не рухались.

_«Напевно здалося?»_

Але як тільки він почав рухатись, ніби помітивши його, тіні, трошки повагавшись, почали стрімко наближатись. Кріденсова душа, якщо вона була у нього, щодо чого у пані Марусі були сумніви, втекла до п'ят. Хлопець, відчувши шалений страх, на хвилину, здалося, покинув своє тіло, побачив як до його нескладної фігури з обох боків хтось підійшов і грубо схопив за передпліччя. Кріденса почало трусити, йому було страшно від того, що він не розумів, що відбувається навколо, ба навіть більше що він відчував в середині. То було скажене відчуття безвиході та люті, яка вже довгий час осідала у ньому, множачись з кожною несправедливістю, з якою він зустрічався на своєму кріпацькому шляху. Було дуже темно, Кріденс не міг розібрати, де були обриси дерев, де того, що на нього напало, де було його власне тіло. У вухах шуміло, у горлі пекло. А через мить все стало дуже тихо, щось ледь помітне нагадувало, що він десь не вдома. Уже видінь наче не було, примари несподівано зникли, як і з’явились. Хотілося лише закрити очі і лягти на землю. Кріденс відчував себе дуже слабким і маленьким. На диво, було дуже спокійно всередині. На ранок, його тіло було знайдене на околиці села. Куций кожушок, якщо його можна було так назвати, та короткі штани, в які був одягнений хлопчина, були наскрізь мокрі від роси та води, що скапувала з дерев після денного дощу. Його віднесли додому, у нього була гарячка. По дорозі він буркотів собі під ніс щось про пакунок, якого біля нього з тих, хто його знайшов, ніхто не бачив. Та це була не єдина знахідка того похмурого ранку. По іншу сторону лісу на дереві висіло дві людини. Вони не були самогубцями, що повісились. Їх тіла були настомлені на гілля старого сухого дуба, розпинаючи черева цих чоловіків, нутрощі котрих звисали додолу і гойдались на осінньому вітрі.

 

 


	2. Ярмарок

 

Опівдні сонце сховалося за щільною стіною хмар, що мало чим відрізалися від камінних брил своїм кольором. Вітер то заливисто проносився поміж дерев і хат, то вщухав до легкого тріпотіння пожовклого листя. На вулиці стояв великий гомін. Усе через те, що до села заїхав ярмарок. Близько п'яти років він оминав цю місцину, після одного неприємного випадку: приїжджий торговець і тутешній селянин, не дійшовши до мирного вирішення конфліктного питання, почали бійку, до якої закортіло приєднатися чоловікам, - що розцінили дії торговця як відверту образу для всього села, - та іншим крамарям, які намірилися захистити честь їх скривдженого побратима. Усе скінчилось страшним розбоєм сусідніх возів, наметів, задля якого ще було поцуплено майно з деяких хат. Ярмарок здобув величезних збитків, а селяни заробили славу навіжених шибайголів і безсоромних розбійників.

Не додало гарної репутації селу і одна історія, що відбулася зими того ж року. Одного вечора, коли буревій заносив сніг аж під самі віконця хат, у двері однієї з них почули, що хтось слабенько стукав. Батько та мати, які більше як з півроку тому втратили дочку, побачили на порозі свою дитину. Оклигавшись від шоку, вони затягли її напівпритомну в дім і відігріли.

У минулому році на свята дівчата бігали до старої ворожки з сусіднього села гадати на долю, женихів. Батьки, хрещені християни, такі забавки осуджували, але і не забороняли, бо пам'ятали свою власну молодість, коли робили те саме. Та після одного такого візиту, дочка тих селян прийшла додому дуже сумною та мовчазною. За характером вона не була веселою сміхотухою, але було як день ясний видно, що її щось сильно бентежило. Такого з іншими дівчатами не було, вони трохи почали сторонитися товаришки. Два рази нещасну дівчину виловлювали з крижаних вод озера. А вона все мовчала. Її не випускали нікуди з дому, кликали священика, читали молитви зранку до вечора. Через декілька тижнів вона зникла.

Батьки побивалися, що не вгледіли дочки. А коли вона повернулась, не знали чи радіти, чи плакати: вона мала дитину під серцем і була зовсім не схожа на себе. Її змарнілий вид і пустота в очах лякали батьків більше за осуд селян, що вона носить байстрюка. Знову ж, ні єдиного слова дівчина не промовила. Здавалось, ніби в неї вкрали голос і душу. Щодо останнього ніхто нічого певного не зможе сказати, а от стосовно першого, то, мабуть, все село почуло, в яку ніч у неї були пологи. Дитя народилося мертвим. Базікали пліткували, що вона народила цуценя з рогами та копитами. У третій раз з вод озера її не встигли виловити. Мати так страждала від втрати дорогої дочки, що сама незабаром відправилась на той світ, а батька забрав до себе син, який жив із дружиною в іншому селі. Їх хата так і лишилась стояти пусткою на краю села. Місцеві, проходячи повз неї, неодмінно тричі спльовували через ліве плече і набожно хрестились.  
Саме в той, плідний на всілякі чудернацькі домисли, час переїхала до села пані Маруся Лук зі своїм кріпацьким виводком. Вона була далеко не остання, хто почала звертати увагу селян на загадкові збіги обставин, на інші дивні події, що не забарились відбутись, загострюючи увагу на самій диявольській їх природі. Вона опинилася у підходящому місці у підходящий час, щоб пустити коріння ідеї про те, що весь світ уже оповитий страшним відьмацьким зговором і що спасіння лежить лише у вірнім Божім слові. Товариство Нового Конотопу почало свої перші збори. Місцем, де вони зазвичай проводились, був дім пані Марусі - саме та покинута хата, поросла бур'яном і смутком.

Повертаючись до причини чому ж цього року ярмарок зупинився у селі - винуватцем була погода. Неочікуваний паводок на річці, що протікала впоперек торговельного шляху, розмив її береги, земля посунулась і обвалилась разом з дерев'яним мостом. Ніби по змові нечистої сили, інша переправа була також недоступна: з протилежної сторони ріки якась лиха голова нацупила дошок у основи містка, який, не витримавши напору розшалілого вітру, завалився. Наповнені до вершечків крамом вози ледь плелися, тому об'їжджати іншим довшим шляхом не було сенсу. Вирішили зупинитись тут і почекати поки відремонтують міст. Незважаючи на минулі образи, ярмарок розложив свій товар перед селянами. Кілька днів байдикувати діловим людям не хотілось.

І старі, і молоді, покидавши свої справи, збіглися на головну вулицю, як на свято. То була їх розрада від важких одноманітних буднів селянина. Та серед шумного жвавого люду виділялося декілька людей, які, здавалось, зовсім не розділяли настрою, пануючого навкруги. То пані Маруся похмуро сунула, зневажливо озираючи натовп, поряд з нею двоє худорлявих дівчат у латаній-перелатаній одежі, а за ними плентався хлопець, чи тільки його тінь, таким змарнілим він був. Як тільки Кріденс більш-менш оклигав, пані не забарилася добряче йому нагадати про не виконане доручення. Годі було шукати на ньому живого місця. Також лише на другий день Маруся зжалилася над дівчатками, давши їм черствих сухарів. З того часу вони льодяним поглядом дивилися на Кріденса. Спільне горе здружило їх, але голод робив серце жорстким. Відірваний від єдиного джерела хоч якогось розуміння та підтримки, хлопець був зовсім нещасним.

Кріденс розсіяно блукав очима, довго ні на кому, і ні на чому не затримуючись. Аж раптом, він зустрівся поглядом з молодою жінкою у довгому пальто, яка одразу відвела погляд. Хлопець здивувався чому йому здалося, що він знає цю нетутешню. А також чому погляд її великих темних очей затримався на ньому і був схвильований. Кріденс не звик до уваги від сторонніх, окрім глуму чи презирства. Не встиг він краще роздивитись її, як жінка зникла у потоці людей.


	3. Вози

  
Метушня на ярмарку трохи вщухла підвечір. Надивившись, наговорившись, люди розходились до своїх хат. Торговці майстрували прості намети для нічлігу чи влягались на своїх возах. Повненький з вусами чоловік у брилі закінчував відчищати віз від багнюки. Якщо не зробити цього поки вона ще не присохла, потім ніяк її не видряпати. Стомившись, він витирав піт з лоба хустинкою. Чоловік не одразу помітив, як до його возу хтось підійшов ззаду.

  
- _Гей, куди це ви залізли?_ – звернувся він до рудого чуба, що стирчав із-за його возу.

  
Молодий чоловік мав усипане ластовинням лице, його руде волосся трохи стирчало. Як кицька, помічена на столі, він був готовий чкурнути геть, але руками чогось цупко тримався і рвучко тягнув. Обійшовши віз, чоловік у брилі побачив, як той намагався відірвати щось чорне і волохате, що вчепилось у колесо.

  
\- _Доброго дня, пане. Вибачте, будь ласка,_ \- рудий дивився на нього переляканими зеленими очима, але намагався вичавити посмішку, - _я зараз, я швидко. Не зважайте на мене._

  
Вусатий здивовано витріщався:

  
\- _Це у вас кішка?_

  
\- _Що? А... так-так, це моя кішка. Вона просто... полюбляє,_ \- швидко оглянувши віз, він помітив хлібини під рушником, - _... хліб!_

  
\- _Цікава у вас киця,_ \- повільно промовив чоловік, - _може, вам допомогти?_

  
\- _Ні, що ви, я сам,_ \- рудий з силою потягнув, і створіння, нарешті відчепившись від возу, з диким криком стрибнуло на плечі молодому чоловіку, а звідти - геть до чужих возів і наметів.

  
\- _Чугайстерова борода!.._ – вилаявся він. Не сказавши ні слова більше, рудий кинувся наздоганяти свою «кішку».

  
\- _Чия борода?_ – чоловік у брилі дивився у слід фігурі, яка швидко бігла і озиралась на всі боки, дивуючи цим потомлених від насиченого дня людей.

  
Раптом той дивний чоловік зупинився, трохи повагавшись, застрибнув на чужий віз, почав переривати там усе у пошуках тварини. Хазяїн возу від його нахабних дій стояв з роззявленим ротом. Деякі речі попадали на землю, почувся дзвін посудин і тріск. Ось рудий різко піднявся, щось шалено смикалось у нього в руках, він запхнув це під поли свого заношеного синього плащу. Хазяїн оговтався, окинув оком учинений йому безлад і готовий був уже прибити рудого на місці. Вусань у брилі упізнав його, то був знайомий торговець крупами. Він підбіг, - настільки швидко, наскільки йому дозволяла його пухке тіло, - і спробував зупинити можливу катастрофу. Адже ще одна бійка у цьому триклятому селі нікому не була потрібна.

  
Усіма правдами і не правдами чоловіку вдалося вмовити іншого без застосування якої-небудь фізичної сили припинити сварку. Винуватець тільки мовчки стояв, енергійно кивав на всі аргументи свого захисника, руками стискаюче те, що було насильно загорнуто в плащ.

  
\- _Друже, він не місцевий, подивись на нього. Він… він іноземець,_ \- вусатий пильно подивився на рудого, ніби шукаючи підтвердження своїх слів, на що йому у відповідь було ще активніше німе кивання. - _Якщо ми пробачимо йому, то покажемо нашу гостинність, як думаєте? Я впевнений, він усвідомив свою вину і більше не буде вдиратися на чужі вози._

  
\- _А що він собі під плащ запхнув, га? Цей ваш іноземець,_ \- торговець прискіпливо в’ївся в нього поглядом.

  
Увага роззяв вмить перемістилася на молодого чоловіка, у якого, немов живіт у вагітної пані, було щось об’ємне приховане під одягом. Усі затаїли подих. З-під плащу показався звичайний, проте доволі великуватий чорний кіт.

  
\- _А ну йди сюди,_ \- хазяїн звернувся до рудого, - _та не бійся ти, не буду тебе бити._

  
Він підійшов, як було наказано, в руках тримаючи кота. Торговець обійшов його зі спини, похлопав його по боках, підняв йому руки, поштурхав донями спереду.  
Упевнившись, що нічого не було у нього вкрадено, він зітхнув:

  
\- _Щоб я тебе з твоєю кішкою біля свого возу більше не бачив._

  
\- _Так-так, спасибі,_ \- вусань схопив молодого чоловіка за плечі, тягнучи геть, але щось спало йому на думку, - _та те спасибі, як кажуть, на хліб не намажеш, так? Що ви скажете про добру білу хлібину і пиріжки з вишнями?_

  
Торговець, посміхнувшись:

  
\- _Гріх відмовитись._

 

\- _Добре, зараз принесу._

  
***

 

Коли двоє відійшли від маленького натовпу, що встиг зібратись, рудий промовив:

  
- _Пане, ви врятували мене! Як хоч вас звати?_

  
\- _Яків Ковальскі. А ви?_

  
- _Назар Скамандер. Я дійсно не зовсім тутешній._

  
\- _Я також не з цих країв. Я народився біля Львову, у сім’ї ковалів. Але,_ \- Яків трохи помовчав, - _я не перейняв діло батька._

  
\- _Вам подобається щось інше?_

  
- _Так!_ – очі чоловіка аж замерехтіли, - _Я люблю пекти хліб._

  
Чоловіки вже підійшли до своїх возів, які стояли поруч. Назар посадив кота у клітку і накинув її простирадлом. Яків поліз під рушники:

  
\- _Насправді, не тільки хліб: пиріжки, пироги, булочки, а нещодавно,_ \- він поманив Назара, щоб той подивився поближче, - _тістечка. Цей рецепт від моєї польської родички_ _дістався, а сама вона, як мені розповіли, його з Відню привезла,_ \- чоловік говорив замріяно.

  
Тут Назар помітив, що вони були не одні. Він побачив неподалеку ту саму молоду жінку, що збентежила Кріденса.

  
\- _Скуштуєте? Хоча, давайте, краще я зараз хліб тому чоловіку віднесу, а потім ми з вами сядемо, гарненько поїмо,_ \- Яків зібрав те, що хотів подарувати торговцю у знак вибачення за вчинені неприємності, - _У мене ще узвар є. Гаразд?_

  
Коли він відійшов, жінка швидко підійшла до Назара, схопила його за руку:

  
\- _Шановний, я все бачила,_ \- вона швидко говорила, близько наближившись до чоловіка, чим, очевидно, завдавала йому великі незручності. – _Можливо, ви гадаєте, що змогли обдурити тих людей, але я нізащо вам не повірю, що то був звичайний кіт._

  
Назар тільки глупо лупав своїми рудими віями. Що це за жінка? Звідки вона взялась? Чому їй відомо про його обман?

  
\- _Я не розумію про що ви._

  
Вона невдоволено прицмокнула і сказала:

  
\- _Тільки не треба мені цих ігор. У ваших інтересах бути відвертим. Я бачила те, що у вас у возі. Не те, що я особисто маю щось проти плямистих вогняних сов, двоголових варанів, чи шестиногих карликових пантер,_ \- на останніх словах жінка зробила особливий акцент, - _але це проти правил Міністерства. На кордоні про це попереджують, якщо ви, звичайно, проходили його як зареєстрований чарів-…,_ \- вона побачила Якова, що вертався з пустими руками, - _так, пане…_

  
\- _Скамандер,_ \- автоматично відповів Назар.

  
\- _Пане Скамандер, зараз ви строїте тут, я підійду до он тих жандармів, і ми разом рушимо, куди я скажу, добре? Вам же не потрібні ніякі проблеми? Готуйте свій віз у дорогу._

  
Жінка відійшла у вказаному напрямку. Хтось міг подумати, що Назар був незграбний чи не дуже тямущим, але швидкі рішення приймати він умів. З його кишені блискавкою промайнула дерев’яна паличка. Ніхто не помітив, що вид двох возів трохи змінився.

  
За досвідом минулих років, ярмарок став вимагати конвою декількох жандармів. Зараз вони стояли невеликим гуртом і курили цигарки. Побачивши їм знайому молоду жінку, їх обличчя скривили усмішки, які, на жаль, зовсім не були приятельськими.

  
\- _Добрий вечір, панове. Я попрошу двох із вас пройти зі мною. Мені потрібна ваша допомога, щоб доставити правопорушника до відділку._

  
- _А ми як раз тут стояли і чекали,_ \- почав високий з короткими вусиками жандарм, всім видом показуючи хто тут головний, - _щоб прийшли пані нам роздавати накази._

  
Інші мало не зареготали.

  
\- _Як ви, прекрасно, знаєте, що пані із відділу особливого призначення і має на це право. Чи я маю показати свої папери?_ – вона запропонувала з іронією, але підказала, так би мовити, ідею панам.

  
\- _А ви покажіть. Усе у нас же стало таким офіційним, ми не бажаємо порушувати розпорядження особливого відділу,_ \- було чутно, що чоловік відверто кепкує. Така вже слава ходила серед звичайних жандармів про цей відділ.

  
Жінка дістала і розгорнула своє посвідчення. Жандарм взявся читати:

  
\- _«Прасковія Гольдштейн. Пєрвий помощник глави отдєла особєнного назначенія первой жандармєрії Малоросійского генерал-губернаторства»,_ \- він навмисно говорив, розтягуючи кожне слово.

  
\- _Задоволені?_

  
\- _Дуже,_ \- жандарм відповів сухо.

  
Чи йому набридли власні жарти, чи стало зрозуміло, що йти проти наказу нікуди, він сказав:

  
- _Так, ви підете з пані Прасковієй Гольдштейн,_ \- на що жінка трохи зморщила носа – вона не любила, коли її так називали. Вона була для всіх просто пані Гольдштейн, і лише сестра, Катря, називала її Параскою.

  
Двоє, на кого було вказано, спершу незадоволено скривились, але наказ виконали. Параска мала перервати застілля, що вже почали Назар з Яковом.

  
\- _Пане Скамандер, ви готові?_

  
\- _Так._

  
\- _До чого?_ \- здивувався Яків.

  
Проігнорувавши запитання, Параска підійшла до Назарового воза:

  
- _Ви не проти, якщо я з вами? Я без коня,_ \- додала вона на тон нижче, ніби жандарми, що вже чекали верхи неподалік, не почули б її слів.

  
Назар попрощався з Яковом, побажав йому успіхів у його справі.

  
\- _Назаре, я так і не дізнався чим ви займаєтесь,_ \- спитав Яків, коли допомагав чоловіку виштовхнути віз з багнюки на більш-менш тверду частину дороги.

  
Параска почула їх розмову і уважно подивилась на Назара. Він, голосно ковтнувши, відповів:

  
\- _Я ветеринар. Тварин доглядаю,_ \- колеса піддались, рудий застрибнув на віз.

  
\- _Це ж яке добре діло, бажаю також вам удачі!_ – крикнув Яків у слід.

  
Жінка зауважила:

  
\- _Дійсно, пане Скамандер, я не намагаюсь вас налякати, але вдача вам знадобиться._

  
Віз повільно покотив дорогою, за ним двоє вершників. А на темному небі вийшов молодий місяць.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Йее, нарешті нові персонажі та хоч якісь діалоги. Помітили, що замість чемоданів у них вози?) І як вам фішка з іменами? Я вирішила не змінювати імен тільки у Кріденса та пана Грейвса (який, до речі, з'явиться вже у наступній главі). Бо саме на них я збираюсь зробити основний акцент і не хочеться робити жартів, які трошки можу дозволити з іншими героями.


	4. Тварина

 

Ніччю були заморозки. Хоч це зумовило затвердіння розведеної дощем грязюки і полегшило таким чином хід воза, але люди замерзали. Подорожні кутались у свої плащі чи кожухи. Почувши, як у Параски почали стукотіти зуби, Назар знайшов покривало і накинув їй на плечі.

\- _Пане Скамандер, це дуже люб'язно з вашого боку, але..._ \- Параска завагалась, відчувши тепло, яке вже почало збиратись під цупкою тканиною, вона тихо зітхнула, - _дякую. А ви?_

\- _Ні-ні, не хвилюйтесь, мені зовсім не холодно,_ \- чоловік замахав своїм рудим чубом.

\- _Перестаньте, я бачу у вас ніс червоний і губи…_ \- тут вона чомусь зіпнулась, а потім швидко додала, - _сині. Так не піде, я не хочу привезти задубіле тіло. Ідіть сюди._

Молода жінка підняла покривало, Назар підсунувся поближче. Удвох було справді тепліше, але дещо ніяково. Назар наважився пожартувати. Коли вершники почули приглушений сміх з возу, у них виникли деякі сумніви чи дійсно вони тут по службі.

Приїхали до міста, де була жандармерія, за дві години до півночі. У деяких хатах і будинках горіло ще світло. Вуличні ліхтарі освічували шлях блякло.

\- _Ми на місці,_ \- промовила Параска, коли вони під’їжджали до темної цегляної будівлі, - _зупиняйте віз. А вам, панове, спасибі, що провели нас. Я неодмінно згадаю вас у звіті._

Жандарми, змерзлі від нічного холоду, тільки і чекали, щоб їх скоріше відпустили – від них ніхто не вимагав повертатись одразу до ярмарку, вони могли дозволити собі провести решту ночі у теплі заїжджого двору. На відміну від Параски і Назара: вони мали дочекатися ранку у відділі. Віз був поставлений у внутрішньому дворі. З коня зняли упряж, Назар попросив для нього корму. Параска спустилась до комори, а коли верталась з оберемком відсирілої у вогкості підвалу сіна, помітила, що на другому поверсі у кімнаті засідань загорілось світло, заметушились тіні. З вулиці почувся стукіт копит і коліс, чиїсь голоси.

_«Що вони тут роблять в таку годину?»_

Параска підійшла до арки, обережно висунулась, щоб побачити, як до жандармерії заходили невідомі їй люди. Особливо привернула її увагу витончена фігура жінки у хустці, обв’язаної навколо її голови на подобу вулика.

- _Вони з Москви,_ \- незчулася Параска, як біля неї з’явилася її дорога сестриця Катря. Її завше ласкаве і всміхнене обличчя було зараз схвильованим і зі слідами втоми.

\- _Катрю, що ти тут..?_

\- _Це я у тебе хотіла запитати!_ – сестра вигукнула, але пошепки, - _ти пішла вранці, анічогісінько мені не сказавши!_

Зітхнувши, вона продовжила:

\- _Зараз відбувається щось божевільне_ _– зібрання верхів з самої столиці у нашому відділі! Кажуть, сталися жахливі речі, замішана магія, проте дуже могутня і… чорна,_ \- останнє слово далося Катрі не просто, воно вийшло з глибокою відразою.

Катря працювала секретарем, і хоча деякі вважали її просто простодушною симпатичною молодою жінкою, вона була обізнаною у поточних справах Міністерства і сама володіла чарами та особливим вмінням відчувати те, що люди тримали у собі.

Почуття Параски змішалися до однієї купи – хвилювання за сестру, незадоволення своєю непоінформованістю щодо ситуації, злість на те, що саме зараз їй треба розбиратися з тим рудим правопорушником, а також тривога, коли вона помітила свого начальника, який вийшов на зустріч поважним гостям. То був пан Грейвс – суворий середніх років чоловік зрілої краси, завжди зібраний і бездоганно прибраний. Він помітив Параску і, запустивши гостей всередину, рушив до неї.

\- _Гольдштейн! Знову…_

\- _Пане Грейвс!.._ – Параска зніяковіла від власного нахабства перебити слова свого керівника, - _я маю вам дещо показати, це важливо!_

\- _У мене не маю часу на твої чергові вигадки,_ \- вираз його обличчя був холодним, але слова видавали його роздратованість, - _особливо зараз. Ти була відсторонена від справ, Гольшдтейн. Хоч один наказ ти можеш виконати?_

Параска відчайдушно дивилась на нього:

\- _Я не вигадую, я знайшла цілий віз незареєстрованих магічних створінь!_

Щось промайнуло в очах чоловіка, він коротко кивнув:

\- _Тільки швидко._

Вони пройшли у двір, Катря пішла за ними, їй хотілося взятися за руку своєї сестри, щоб трохи заспокоїти її збентеження, але зараз це було зовсім недоречно. Назар покірно стояв біля возу, кліпав своїми зеленими очима, коли, не звернувши ніякої уваги на нього, якийсь чоловік зірвав покривало. Серед білих рушників, один на одному покоїлись стопки пухких хлібин. Параску пройняв жах, вона не наважилась глянути в очі пану Грейвсу, якби він не схопив її за плечі та промовив:

- _Зараз я нічого не хочу чути чому ти припхала сюди пекарський віз,_ \- він вимовляв кожне слово зважено, пильно дивлячись на сполохану Параску, - _але завтра вранці ми обговоримо твою придатність до служби._

Грейвс різко відпустив молоду жінку і перед тим, як зникнути за аркою двору, звернувся до Катрі:

\- _Забирай свою сестру звідси і сама вже йди додому._

Він згадав, як Параска чотири роки тому напросилася до нього у помічники, як старанно виконувала свою роботу під його керівництвом, але останнім часом щось пішло не так – вона самостійно почала вишукувати, будувати теорії, лізти не у свої справи. Як було з кріпаком тієї навіженої відьмоненависниці – нащо взагалі перейматися справами чужого господарства? Кожній нещасній душі на цьому світі не допоможеш. А от якщо будеш діяти згарячу та без розсуду, то тільки примножиш бід.

 

***

Трохи оклигавши від шоку, Параска перевела погляд на Назара, який усе ще стояв на місці:

\- _Ви! Я власними очима бачила вашу чудернацьку зграю!_ – вона наблизилась до чоловіка впритул.- _Як так вийшло?!_

\- _Параско,_ \- сестра обережно спробувала відтягнути її від зляканого гнівом жінки Назара.

\- _Ти також мені не віриш!_ – розпачливо мовила Параска.

Катря не могла не вірити їй: вона ясно бачила її щирість, а також те, що чоловік навпроти них не був якимсь злодюгою.

- _Пане, чи будете ви ласкаві підвезти нас додому? Тут недалечко,_ \- звернулася вона до Назара.

\- _Що ти взагалі!.._ – Параска була обуреною.

\- _Сестро, зараз нічого ми не можемо зробити, ти стомлена,_ \- заспокоювала Катря, - _ранок вечора мудріший._

Сестри знали одна одну як облуплену, вони були дуже прив’язані. Параска тепер відчула, що вона справді стомилася і хотіла лише опинитися вдома.

- _То що ви скажете, пане...?_

\- _Скамандер,_ \- чомусь замість чоловіка відповіла Параска.

\- _Звіть мене Назар, будь ласка, мені дещо ніяково, коли на прізвище звертаються,_ \- він застелив покривалом віз і запросив жінок, - _сідайте._

Коли вони всілися, Катря мовила:

\- _Ти ж повечеряєш у нас?_

Хоча Назар не розумів чого молода жінка так привітно ставилася до нього і хто вечеряє опівночі, але відмовлятися було не зручно. Він боязко глянув на Параску, яка дивилась в іншу сторону, не звертаючи вже нінащо уваги. Це додало йому смілості:

\- _Якщо вам зручно…_

Жили сестри у хатині, яку орендували у літньої жінки, яка досить неприязно відносилась до чоловіків, а тому забороняла своїм постояльцям – які були звісно лише незамужні жінки – приводити до себе чоловіків. У цей час вона вже мала спати, провести таємно Назара було не дуже складно. Вітальня була дещо затісною для всіх тих речей, що були вміщені в ній, і панував легкий безлад, проте було доволі затишно. Як тільки вони зайшли, Катря почала приготування. Вона дістала світлу дерев’яну паличку, махнула рукою. Кухонне начиння здійнялося вверх, продукти, ніби солдати, шеренгою попрямували на сковорідку та у казан. Параска вийшла до іншої кімнати і, здавалось, не скоро вийде.

\- _Вона до вечері повернеться,_ \- сказала Катря, наче відповідаючи на питання, яке не прозвучало.

- _Я не хотів, щоб так вийшло…_

\- _Так, зараз не прості часи, таке почалося. Ще й це відсторонення від справ. Ти не уявляєш, як Парасці було. Вона лише бажала допомогти._

Двері різко відчинилися:

\- _Якщо бажаєте мене обговорювати, робіть це тихіше._

\- _Ой, Параско, сідай уже. Я взагалі вражена, як Назар ще не втік від тебе,_ \- молода жінка посміхнулась чоловіку.

Посідавши за стіл, почали їсти. Назар хвалив смачні страви, але далі розмова не пішла.

\- _Тож,_ \- почала Катря, - _куди ти прямуєш?_

Назар трохи розгубився, яку йому вигадати відмовку. Наче прочитавши його сумніви в очах, жінка мовила лагідним тоном:

\- _Сонце, ми розуміємо, що ти не пекар і готові вислухати твою історію,_ \- десь на задвірку у її голові промайнуло, що було б непогано, якби він був пекарем, бо це така спокійна та надійна робота (а також їй завжди подобались чоловіки, які готують).

Ковтнувши трав’яного чаю, він відповів:

\- _У Київ. До знайомого, по справі,_ \- усе одно якось неясно вийшло. – _Він ченець у Лаврі, запевнив, що зможе допомогти мені з одним створінням._

\- _Небезпечним?_ – одразу насторожилась Параска.

\- _Т-так. Ні, не зовсім._ _Зараз воно нікому не зчинить зла. Але його потрібно…_

\- _Позбутися?_ – підказала жінка.

\- _Ні!_ – ненароком голосно вигукнув Назар, на що сестри, приставивши вказівні пальці до рота, цикнули на нього: літня жінка була у сусідній хаті, проти галас могла почути і крізь сон. Просто чоловік не витримував, коли до живих створінь – чарівних чи ні – ставилися, як до бездушних речей, які за бажанням можна привласнювати собі, використовувати, а потім позбуватися. Так, деякі тварини небезпечні, тут не посперечаєшся, але і люди інколи (досить-таки часто, на жаль) коять небезпечні речі, приносячи шкоди іншим.

\- _То що то за тварина?_ – спитала Катря.

\- _Я… не зовсім певний щодо його природи… У нього нестабільна фізична форма. Певно одне – воно повне величезної магічної енергії._

\- _Обскур!_ – цього разу зашикали на Параску.

\- _Невже тобі відомо?_ – Назар був вкрай здивований.

З очей жінки зійшла пилина втоми та печалі:

\- _Як раз про них шукала! Я підозрюю, що недавні вбивства, що відбулися в селі, можуть бути пов’язані саме з ним._

Раптом пройшла тінь по обличчі Катрі:

\- _А де ж тоді твій віз, Назаре?_

\- _Певно, що на ярмарку,_ \- він спокійно відповів, хоча сестри були явно занепокоєні. – _До ранку я туди доберуся, поміняю вози, як було._

\- _Я з тобою,_ \- Параска встала з-за столу.

\- _Куди це ви на ніч?_ – невдоволено спитала Катря. – _Я вас нікуди не пущу._

\- _Але ж я домовився з Яковом, що ми зустрінемось до світанку._

\- _Ну і що? Трохи почекає. Параско, ти знаєш, як я не люблю лишатися сама,_ \- вона жалісно подивилась на сестру.

Та зітхнула. Назар, повагавшись, сказав:

\- _Гадаю, нас дочекаються._

Катря одразу повеселішала та почала клопотатися:

\- _Чудово! Так, зараз тобі постлю і бігом спати._

З півгодини у хаті стало тихо, тільки старий годинник мірно відраховував свої кроки. Назар деякий час посовався на новому місці, де його поклали. Він хвилювався за долю своїх любих звірів, а зараз особливо щодо одного, що не мав ані пазурів, ані кігтів, але мав силу, яка могла нищити безжально, подібно вогняній пожежі.


	5. Обскур

Ранок у домі Марусі Лук починався у тиші, тільки якщо Кріденс прокидався раніше пані. Це рідко вдавалось восени чи навесні, коли Марусі не спалось. У неї крутило суглоби від непогоди: вона з особливою роздратованістю починала день. Улітку Кріденс спав сам в сараї на соломі, стеріг малочислену скотину; сонце, пробиваючись крізь хитку стріху та тоненькі дерев'яні стіни, будило його. Коли ж приходили морози і тварин переводили до хати, хлопцю слали на лаві. Дівчата спали окремо, у коморі. А Маруся навіть дозволяла собі трошки довше лишатись на ще теплій з вечора печі.

Кріденс, почувши, як холод примарою стелився йому в ноги і під боки, прокидався. Прибравши лаву, на якій спав, він умивався і йшов до покуття. Там перед образами читав уранішню молитву та хрестився. Вдягнувшись в свій кожушок, він набирав воду з колодязя, що знаходився протилежного боку обійстя. Така прогулянка по морозу вірно проганяла всяку сонливість, хоча надворі ще темно. Також треба було принести дрова, покласти їх до печі.

Дівчата допомагали зі сніданком. Маруся в цей час сиділа за столом і слідкувала, щоб усі приготування чинно виконувались. Від її постійних в'їдливих зауважень і дорікань міг пропасти апетит, проте завжди напівпустим дитячим шлункам було не до того. Вони ще мали чекати деякий час поки буде прочитана молитва і Маруся почне їсти. Вона не дозволяла кріпакам одразу кидатися їсти, вважаючи, що це навчить їх безсоромних хоч якійсь вихованості.

Пані повільно опустила ложку у кашу з пшона, зачерпнула трохи і пригубила. Хоч страва була пісною, але зготовлена буда добре. Посмакувавши, жінка окинула поглядом дітей, що означало, що вони мають її дозвіл приступити до сніданку. Вони, опустивши голови у самі тарілки, старанно їли. Коли раптом Маруся невдоволено вигукнула:

_-Ой!_

Кріпаки побачили, як їх пані виколупує яєчну шкорлупку з зубів, на її вказівному пальці сліди крові. Наче льодяною водою обдало спину дітям, такий страх відчули вони, передбачаючи що на них тепер чекає. Але більше жодного звуку Маруся не видала, лише дивилась з одного на іншого очами, киплячими від люті. Було зрозуміло – винуватець має зізнатись. Дівчина, що була старшою, повернулась до Кріденса. Так, він готував кашу, проте шкарлупа могла з’явитись там тільки тому, що молодша кріпачка була неуважна, розбиваючи яйця на пиріг.  Це дівчата розуміли, але вони ще не пробачили Кріденса за загублену тканину і дали зрозуміти, що і зараз був його час взяти вину на себе. У хлопця затряслися руки, він впустив свою миску. Її вміст розплескався по дерев’яній підлозі.

 _\- Кріденс,_ \- нарешті обізвалась пані, більше шипінням, чим людським голосом, _\- ти так до вечора стовпом сидітимеш?!_

Переляканий юнак кинувся збирати розлите, руки незграбно ковзали, каша хлюпотіла. Він завзято намагався все відшкрябати, та даремно. Йому в очі набігали сльози, крізь які, як у тумані, Кріденс бачив Марусю, що наближалась до нього. Хлопчина не відчув штурхана, на який очікував, натомість його, ніби кошеня, за комір кожушка потягнули до дверей.

 _«Надворі ж так холодно…»_ , - встигло промайнути у Кріденса в голові.

Маруся, наче у відповідь його думкам, мовила:

_\- Не змерзнеш, кодло. Так може, охолоне трохи твоя безпутність._

Коли до хлопця дійшло, що його тягнуть у підвал, він спробував зупинитись, та підслизнувся на припорошеній снігом стежині. Пані роздратовано приклацнула язиком, відпустила свою хватку і з зусиллям смикнула примерзлі двері сараю. Маруся не часто зачиняла кріпака у глибокій вогкій і темній ямі з дерев’яним лазом, що служила їм льохом в літку. Знаючи який жах та місцина наводила на Кріденса, вона не зловживала цим покаранням. Ні, то не був жаль. Жінка відчувала, що з ним щось моторошне відбувалось, коли він сидів у повній темряві один на один зі своїм грішним нутром. Зазвичай цілий наступний день проводив відходячи від шоку. Тремтів і сіпався, чим дратував Марусю. Та, певно, час від часу йому не завадить провести годинку чи кілька на самоті, каючись перед Усевишнім.

Піднявшись, на непевних ногах Кріденс зайшов в сарай. Сперечатись було марно. Пам’ятав, як його заштовхали минулого разу, він би впав, потрощивши свої кістки, якби останньої миті не схопся за лаз.

Пані дочекалась поки стрижена голова хлопця опинилась нижче рівня підлоги сараю, гепнула важкою дошкою, що була за дверцята, замкнула замок, який висів на ній.

 _\- Молись Господу за своє грішне життя,_ \- глухо пролунало крізь щілини у дереві.

Кріденс, коли спустився, одразу забився у куток, як завжди робив, і дійсно почав молитись. Але святе слово чомусь не втішало, згадалась йому пригода в лісі. Хотів би хлопець, як і тоді, ніби вітром, утекти, опинитись в іншому місці. Того разу його накрила лавина негативних почуттів, а зараз у нього в середині панувала тиша, навіть спокій. Він намацав щось у своїй кишені. Виявилось, то була коробочка сірників, яка там опинилась під час приготування сніданку. Йому певно, що дісталося б від пані, якби вона дізналась, що він не поклав їх на місце, ба більше, використовує не за призначенням. Від спалаху малого вогника всілякі кузьки метушливо розбігались по підлозі і стінах. Перед самим носом пронеслась довга багатоніжка, зникаючи у щілині. Юнак зітхнув.

_«Хоч і зневажають люди комашню, та нема над ними панів, велено їм вільно лазити землею»._

***

Проводивши зі світанком сестру та Назара в дорогу, Катря рушила на роботу. Гості, що прибули вчора на зібрання, уже роз’їхались, похмурого пана Грейвса було не видно, жінка поспішила в кабінет. Він сидів за столом, заклопотаний у справах. Катря спробувала зайти та сісти на своє місце непоміченою, вона втрималась від того, щоб порадити начальнику піти додому відпочити після безсонної ночі.

 _\- Катрю, я казав твоїй сестрі прийти сьогодні_ , - не відриваючи погляду від паперів, мовив Грейвс.

Спершу жінка хотіла сказати, що Параска погано себе почуває і лишилась вдома, але було очевидно, що це звучатиме як відмовка. А цінував пан Грейвс свого секретаря саме за її чесність і кмітливість.

 _\- Вона займається справою незареєстрованого перевезення чарівних тварин,_ \- випалила  Катря.

Чоловік хмикнув вкотре дивуючись наполегливості своєї підлеглої, яка завдала йому достатньо клопотів.

_\- А допомагає їй у цьому той лупатий пекар?_

_\- Він ветеринар,_ \- заперечила жінка, _\- вони помінялися возами з пекарем._

_\- І що тепер? Параска візьме за ручку правопорушника і відведе до реєстраційного відділу?_

Під суворим пильним поглядом начальника Катря відчувала себе доволі кепсько: з одного боку вона викриває свою сестру, з іншого ж, що їй робити, брехати?

 _\- Наз-… Пан Скамандер має справу,_ \- жінка зібрала всю свою хоробрість, _\- …з обскуром._

Грейвс різко опустив папери, що тримав у руках, на стіл. На подив Катрі, він був здивованим, а не роздратований згадкою цього напівміфічного створіння.

_\- Яким же чином він має з цим справу?_

_\- Везе до Лаври, щоб там з ним розібрались._

_\- Невже там відспівувати його будуть?_ \- чоловік не приховував своєї скептичності, - _Де вони зараз?_

 _\- У сусідньому селі на ярмарку,_ \- поправилась, _\- Ще не доїхали туди._

Грейвс поспішно встав із-за столу.

_\- Так, передивись матеріали засідання та все, що стосується нещодавніх убивств. Зверни увагу, що в них спільне. Якщо питатимуть про мене, кажи, що я у справах._

І вилетів з кабінету. Збентежена Катря сама дивувалась і уявляла яким сюрпризом стане для сестри та її компаньйона поява пана Грейвса.

 

***

З міста до села було неблизькою. Сонце ховалося за хмарами, вітер шмигав поміж дерев, вириваючись на опустілі поля. Такої днини хочеться лише сопіти під ковдрою, але поїздка по вибоїстій дорозі розбуркала б і небіжчика.

У Параски було вдосталь часу розпитати Назара. Вона навмисне здалеку почала, бажаючи дізнатись побільше про цю людину незвичайної професії. Чи скоріш їй потрібно було відчуття контролю над ситуацією, яке вимагала її відповідальність. Спочатку чоловік здався їй дивним, як не пришелепкуватим: розмову він завжди починав якось непевно, ніби вибачаючись за щось, часто спинявся, з зусиллям збираючи докупи думки. Це підсвідомо спонукало жінку підбирати слова і тон ласкавіший, ніж варто було з, по суті, правопорушником. Проте його певна сором'язливість зовсім зникала, коли Назар переходив на предмет свого захоплення. Тут навіть Параска, сумлінна й обізнана, почувала себе ніяково, намагаючись сприйняти бурхливий потік природничої термінології та фактів. І якщо деколи вона дозволяла собі кивати та мугикати, роблячи вигляд, що їй усе зрозуміло, то, зачепивши тему обскуріалів, стала уважнішою.

\- _Чи довго вони живуть?_

\- _На жаль,_ \- сумно мовив Назар, - _мені відомі випадки лише до десяти років. Не більше. Вони не вчаться контролювати свої чари. Їх пригнічення призводить до самознищення. Я маю на увазі,_ \- продовжив чоловік, помітивши болісний вираз Параски, - _помирає їх фізичний носій. Саму магічну сутність можна захопити і стримувати, якщо знати як. Так зараз я перевожу обскуріал однієї дівчинки. Два роки тому мені довелося подорожувати Ближнім Сходом, вивчаючи місцевих тварин. Там в одному поселені мені розповіли про дитя, одержиме дияволом. Коли я навідався до її дому, одразу відчув велику магічну силу. Оскільки у тих краях чародійство заборонене, я не зміг переконати батьків прийняти природу їхньої дочки._

_\- Це жахливо…_

_\- Так, -_ Назар замовк на мить, поринувши у тяжкі спогади, _\- …жахливо. А стан її все погіршувався. Родичі вже були ладні самі вбити дівчинку, щоб та не страждала, як вони мені казали. Але було очевидно, що на них давить община, яка терпіла декілька років це «чортовиння». Отож діяти треба було швидко, мені лишалось…_

Чоловік зітхнув і додав тихше:

_\- Самому спробувати дістати обскуріала з неї._

_\- І ти..?_

_\- Не зміг її врятувати. Ті муки, що я побачив, я ніколи не забуду. Я виправдовую себе тим, що все ж таки відділив його та дізнався більше про нього._

_\- Це має сенс. Тоді дійсно у тебе не залишалось вибору. Але, гадаю, прийняти рішення було неймовірно складно._

_\- Як раз навпаки. Я діяв імпульсивно, якщо можна так сказати. Складно було потім осмислити те, що сталося, і вирішити, що робити далі. Мої інші дослідження були припинені, я зосередився лише на обскуріалі. Мені вдалося щось вивчити про нього, але я досі не певен, чи не лишилась у ньому якась частина тієї дівчинки._

_\- Її душі? – спитала здивовано Параска._

_\- Мені важно сказати чого саме… Проте певно одне – це створіння, чим би воно зараз не було, дуже страждає. Я несказанно радий, що знайшлась_ _людина, якій можна довірити справу. Тому треба якнайшвидше дістатися до Києва._

В очах Назара горіла надія, яку загасити Парасці не хотілось.

 _\- Ось ми приїхали,_ \- мовила вона майже ласкаво.

Всередині жінки боролись співчуття та відповідальність. Та недовго їй довелося битися, бо чекав на них Яків з бозна-де взятим сніданком не один. Погляд його гостя з-під густих темних брів був зовсім не здивованим, а -, як завжди, - серйозним і зосередженим.


End file.
